In the related art, as a bearing for a high-speed rotating body, a radial bearing, which is used in a state of being attached so as to enclose a rotary shaft, is known. As such a radial bearing, a radial foil bearing is well known, which includes a thin sheet-like top foil which forms a bearing surface, a back foil which elastically supports the top foil, and a cylindrical bearing housing which accommodates the top foil and the back foil. As the back foil of the radial foil bearing, a bump foil, in which a thin sheet is formed in a wave shape, is mainly used.
In general, in the radial foil bearing, in order to prevent the top foil or the bump foil from being detached from the bearing housing, one end (toe portion) of the top foil or the bump foil is directly fixed to the bearing housing or is indirectly fixed thereto via a spacer, using spot welding.
Moreover, in Patent Document 1, each of both ends of the top foil is locked so as to butt against a retaining wall of an inner wall of the housing and is fixed thereto.